


Slippery When Wet

by shake_off_everything20



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Boys In Love, Brian May/Roger Taylor Fluff, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Lovers, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor Week, Maylor Week 2019, Science Bros, Shower Sex, Smart Boys in Love, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Top Brian May, Young Love, brian may instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/pseuds/shake_off_everything20
Summary: Approaching the end of their American tour, Roger and Brian find some welcome – and rare -- intimate time alone. Roger urges Brian to demonstrate his Instagram shower safety tips.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Brian’s August 2019 Instagram post about shower safety. Though focused on current Maylor, there is a flashback to their earlier years. It is being published for the “Maylor Week 2019 Making Love” prompt. Numbered text is referenced at the end.
> 
> Feel free to visit/connect on [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thosequeenboys)

Roger and Brian mingle with staff and visitors backstage after the show, feeling the end of the tour nearing, with only two more shows to go on their American tour. They nurse increasingly warm drinks, as they tell jokes and express gratitude. Suddenly, they their eyes lock in a knowing glance acknowledging to each other their eagerness to leave. The high from the show had started to fade, and suddenly, they are done. They no longer have the need to down countless drinks, make witty conversation and stay up all night.

“Adam, we’re going to head out, mate.” Roger says.

Oh, sure, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Adam says as he hugs Roger and then Brian. The men yell a thank you and give a wave, receiving a round of applause as they leave. The adulation still feels good even after all these years.

“Want to come in for a nightcap.” Brian asks once they settle into their waiting car.

“So long as it’s a cold one-absolutely!” Roger says, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his brow of the oppressive American humidity. They enter Brian’s suite and Brian goes to the frig. “Beer?” 

“Sure,” Roger says, throwing his green velvet blazer on the club chair. They both sit heavily on the couch, and each lean into the soft pillows positioned against the arm rests at the opposite ends of the couch.

Brian looks up at Roger. It has been months since they sat together - alone. Sarina was on the tour for a bit and left a week before for London; Anita is starring in a show on the West End.

“It feels good to sit and relax.” Brian says. “With you,” he adds with a warm smile.

“Yeah, we haven’t been together--er, hung out in a while.” Roger corrects himself quickly in his raspy voice as he sips his beer. He lets himself bask in the special solace of being alone with Brian May: the warmth, comfort, familiarity. Then, of course, there is the backdrop of desire.

It has been awhile, hasn’t it?” Brian says, glancing at Roger as he sinks back into the couch. Suddenly, Brian takes his phone from his jacket pocket. “Oh, my, look at this. My Instagram post from earlier today has over 10,000 likes-in just a few hours!!”

“Ooh, impressive!” Roger’s voice rises, feigning excitement. “And what topic is Dr. May expounding on today-the cosmos? hedgeho…?”

Brian cuts him off. “No actually, it was a post about shower safety in hotels. There have been many instances of people getting injured slipping in hotel showers. Laying down a towel is the perfect solution.” He interrupts himself. “Listen to this! Brian-Mayday wrote “I’m so glad you posted this, Brian! I travel for work and will follow your wise advice-and avoid injury. Smile emoji.” 

“Keeping everyone safe, while entertaining and educating the world. That’s our Brian.” Roger states, while thinking to himself, shower safety, WTF?. 

Roger eyes Brian whose head is bent over as he scrolls through his phone reading comments, some aloud, clearly tickled. He takes in Brian’s grey locks cascading down his shoulders and his open shirt, revealing his smooth, still-firm chest. Roger blinks and a sly smirk spreads on his face as an image pops into his view -- it was another time, another Brian: dark curls also drape into his open shirt. He was folded into himself on the couch, hunched over a paper he was writing due at week’s end, grasping a pencil. They were positioned as they were this evening-leaning into the opposite arm rests of the couch, their legs tangled in the middle of the cushions. 

“This isn’t right!” Brian said, agitatedly pulling his legs up under him and resting his notebook on them. He stared at it. 

“Read it aloud,” Roger urged and Brian read the essay slowly.

“I think you need to switch up the sentences in the first two paragraphs to better support your thesis sentence.” Roger suggested. “Here-let me see.” Brian passed him the notebook and Roger and Brian talked through the paragraphs, batting around ideas, as they leaned toward each other to look at the notebook.

“Ah, I think this will work.” Brian said nodding, his mouth forming a slight smile, relieved by the clarity.

“Yup. Just needed some reorganizing. Your supporting evidence is solid.” Roger said confidently handing the notebook back to Brian, who took it. Leaning back into his end of the couch, he scribbled some notes based on their discussion.

“I have a question for you,” Roger asked pensively from the other end of the couch, cocking his head. Brian looked up and leaned forward, his brow furrowed, eager to hear the question to further spark his thinking on his paper. 

“What do I have to do to get laid around here?” Roger asked, trying and failing to hide a grin.

Brian raised an eyebrow and his mouth curled into an O, expressing surprise. “Here I was thinking you were going to come up with a brilliant idea about my paper….”

“Did that. Now I’m ready to put other parts of myself to use. I have a head for science AND a bod for sin.” (1) Roger said in a husky voice, turning on the charm, flashing his lovely smile, his baby blues sparkling underneath long, batting eyelashes.

“Do you, now?” Brian asked, grinning at Roger, turned on by his boldness. “Well, in answer to your question--That depends if you’re a good boy…” Brian purred, trying to be flirtatious. 

“I’ve been very good…I just helped you…” Roger said softly.

“That you did,” Brian said. Suddenly overcome with lust, he threw the notebook and pencil on the floor and launched his body forward, crawling on all fours across the couch. He settled between Roger’s legs that were opened to receive him. 

Looking into Roger’s beautiful eyes, he ran his fingers through his soft hair. He started to kiss Roger’s lips hungrily. Roger returned the kisses firmly, staring deeply into Brian’s eyes, signaling he was ready for more. Brian’s tongue licked Roger’s lips and he parted them, allowing Brian’s tongue to probe him. Roger gasped as his tongue explored Brian. After a few moments, Brian pulled away and started his descent, kissing and sucking down Roger’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved down his bare, smooth chest. He stopped to take off the shirt and then ran his hand up and down Roger’s chest sternum to belly button. He bent and sucked a nipple and licked his calloused fingers, gently tugging at the other. “Oh, God,” Roger said, thrusting up, as Brian continued to focus on his chest, his long graceful fingers grazing over his fair torso. 

“You’re so sensitive. I could stay here just at your chest, watching you writhe and listening to you moan under me. You’re so beautiful.” Brian uttered. After generating more moans from Roger and feeling his heartbeat quicken, Brian kissed down his taut abs, speaking in between each kiss. “Roger. Taylor. I love you. Your talent. Your passion for music. Your cheekiness. Your smarts. Your warmth. Your caring. Your bod!” He giggled. “Did I mention your intelligence? You are the real deal….”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” (2) Roger said with a laugh, deflecting Brian’s serious sentiments.

Brian pulled off his chest and looked at Roger intensely, concerned. “No, Roger. I don’t. You’re the only one I love. And, I want to show you how much I love you.”

Brian sat up slightly and unbuttoned and unzipped Roger’s pants and slid his fingers under the waistband, caressing his hipbones, ever so gently. 

Roger panted. “I…I love you too, but God, bloody take them off…”

****

“Ohmygoodness!” Brian’s giddy enthusiasm brings Roger back to the present as the image of their youthful student life and lovemaking vanishes. 

“These comments are incredible! People really appreciate my message and photos! Look at this shot,” Brian turns his phone and shows Roger a photo of his bare leg stepping into the shower placing his foot on the towel. 

“Oh, I must respond to this to this comment.” 

“Seriously?? You’re going to respond to comments all night?” Roger is SO over freaking Instagram and is clearly losing his patience. They finally have time together, and…

“So, I have a question, Brian…” Roger says earnestly.

“Hmmmm?” Brian asks half listening, clearly distracted as he types a comment. 

“What do I have to do to get laid around here?” Roger’s eyes bored into him as he smirks.

Brian looks up. “You want to…??” They each have an agreement with their wives-and always had. They have an occasional thing. It goes way back and is the reflection of their emotional, intellectual, musical and physical connection-and their history. It doesn’t detract from the strong love they have for their wives. It is a different connection and bond. Their wives accept the arrangement. It’s been almost a year since they had been together.

“Actually, BrianMayForReal,” Roger snickers, using Brian’s Instagram name, “I was thinking I’d like you to show me your shower safety tips. First-hand, so to speak. Up close and personal.”

“Is that what you’re thinking?” Brian’s mouth opens slightly, as Roger climbs on all fours toward Brian and eases the phone from Brian’s hand, reaching over him to place it on the end table. “Christ, I gotta take some clothes off,” Roger pants, sitting up to urgently unbutton and throw off his shirt and then lifting his hips to dislodge his pants. 

In just his underwear, Roger lays on top of Brian glad that he successfully turned Brian’s attention away from Instagram. They lock eyes and then lips. Roger starts kissing Brian hungrily as he pins Brian’s arms by his side. Brian’s eyes fly open as he tries to move his arms. 

“Easy, my good boy,” Roger coos. “I got you.” He starts to unbutton Brian’s shirt as his mouth trails behind making its way down his smooth chest, aching to heat things up. 

“Roger, wait. Come up here.” Brian says suddenly, sitting up, shifting Roger and releasing his hands from the blonde’s grasp in the process. He finishes the buttons on his shirt and tosses it. Roger looks at him, confused by the directive to halt. But he eases himself up over Brian’s long, now bare, torso to align his face with Brian’s. 

“Let me hold you,” Brian says. He embraces Roger, hugging him into his chest, and stroking his back. Roger lets his weight sink into Brian, resting his head in the crook of Brian’s neck, sheltered by the taller man’s flowing hair. Though their bodies have changed over the years, the way they piece together so easily has not. Between them lay over 50 years of friendship, music, brotherhood. Fifty years of love beat in their two hearts, now beating in unison.

“Roger,” says Brian, very present. “Let’s appreciate this moment together - and what we’re about to do. And why.”

Roger laughs. “You don’t think this is a wham, bam, thank you, Ma’am situation-do you? Like I’m gonna sneak out in the middle of the night and not call you again? Brian, I get you're having an emotional moment, but I need to get off, and given that it takes some time these days…”

Brian chuckles. “I know, I want to also. It’s just...during the show, the memories started flooding in…..and you’re the constant in them. We’re the constant.”

‘Yes, that is true.” Roger says, considering Brian’s sentiments.

Brian continues, “Through most of my life-good, bad-all of it. I could – I can - count on you…” I love you. And, I want to make love to you….” Brian says, his eyes tearing a bit. 

“I love you too. AND, I‘m glad you can tear yourself away from Instagram to focus on me…and us.” Roger smiles. “So, how about we get those pants off?”

And with that, Roger eases Brian out of his pants and positions himself over him, thrusting into him. They move together, feeling each other getting hard, delighted that even after all these years they still turn each other on so easily, so quickly. 

Roger looks at him, panting heavily. “So…how about those shower tips.”

“Ah yes,” Brian said.

They help each other up and, holding hands, walk to the large bathroom with a walk – in shower that easily accommodates two. 

“Here, let me demonstrate.” Brian says, assuming a professorial tone and grabbing a bunch of rolled hand towels from the generous supply neatly organized in a wicker basket on the floor. “See, you lay them out – around the drain-not over it-before you step in. And, let me put one near the wall, since no doubt that’s where you’ll be spending some time.” He winks, as he positions the towel. He grabs two large towels and spreads them on the towel warmer next to the shower and turns it on. Then, he removes his boxers and steps onto a towel, reaching his arm out to Roger who grasps it and enters the shower, stepping on a towel opposite him. Brian turns on the water which warms instantly and he embraces Roger. They kiss passionately, lathering each other up with musk shower gel and smoothing it over each other’s bodies. Brian starts to caress Roger’s cock and the drummer moans.

“God I love hearing you …” Brian says as Roger grasps the guitarist’s firm arms to steady himself as he starts to rock in time to Brian’s movements on his member.

“Turn around, let me help you.” Brian helps Roger spin around and step on the towel closest to the wall and then grabs the bath oil from the shelf. He prepares Roger, who steps his legs wider. When he’s ready, Brian enters him slowly, running his hand up Roger’s back, as Roger moans, bending toward the wall.

“Oh, babe, that’s good…” Roger says.

Brian wraps his other hand around Roger’s cock, and they both moan softly, continuing their movements. The warm water flows over them, as they move together reflecting their love, which changed and grew through the years - a love that celebrated their triumphs; cushioned their disappointments and frustrations; contained and sheltered them when their lives unraveled in unexpected ways.

‘M close,” Roger grunts, finally, and Brian picks up his pace. Roger climaxes, Brian follows. They continue to move together and finally Brian separates. Roger turns around, his back against the shower wall and Brian plants gentle kisses on his face and his neck. 

“That was great. Amazing, actually.” Roger says. Brian winks at him and turns to shut off the water. 

“Yes, it was. As usual. Stay there.” Brian gives him a kiss on the mouth and steps on a towel close to the door to grab the warmed towels. He gives one to Roger and starts to dry himself off. 

They exit the shower and grab the plush white robes hanging on the hooks. 

“So, what do you think of my shower safety tips?” Brian asks intensely as they tie their robes and walk toward the bedroom. 

“Very effective!” Roger compliments. “Glad you won’t be posting that demo on your Instagram account though.” 

They both burst into laughter as they climb into bed, wrapping their limbs around each other and embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is based on a quote was spoken by Tess McGill, a smart secretary, played by Melanie Griffith to an executive, Jack Trainer, played by Harrison Ford, in the 1988 film Working Girl. I substituted ‘head for business’ to ‘head for science’ to reflect our science-y Roger.
> 
> 2\. This line is from the song “You took the Words Right out of my Mouth (Hot Summer Night)” by Meat Loaf.


End file.
